The Medicine and Us
by Misacchin
Summary: "B-bukan seperti itu, Karma-kun."/"Arigato, Manami."/"Aku mencintainya. Menyayanginya. Bahkan lebih dari apapun. Aku benar-benar ingin ia bisa sehat dan tertawa di sampingku lagi. Bukan lemah dan berputus asa seperti sekarang." / bad summary/hurt yang ga kena/AsaNami - KaruRi - AsaRio - KarManami/ DLDR
Asano menghela nafas panjang untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam lima menit ini. Proposal yang harus ditandatangani sudah ia selesaikan daritadi. Ulangan para murid sudah selesai ia nilai. Lalu, ia mau apa lagi sekarang? Bosan.

"Sial, kau dimana sih?"

.

.

 _Ansatsu belongs to Matsui-sensei_

 _This story is mine_

 _Mine_

 **.**

.

.

 **The Medicine and Us**

.

.

.

Takebayashi menaikkan kacamatanya setelah ia mengecek laporan milik Manami. Gadis berkacamata itu masih setia menunggu penilaian dari Takebayashi yang notabenenya adalah rekan di rumah sakit ini.

"Secara fisik dia memang terlihat lebih sehat. Tapi, dilihat dari cek yang kulakukan tiap hari, kesehatannya mulai memburuk." imbuh Manami melihat Takebayashi tetap terdiam.

"Kau boleh pulang, Manami. Asano pasti sudah menunggumu. Aku tidak mau kena sembur Asano lagi. Jadi, serahkan saja sisanya padaku. Obat yang kubuat sudah setengah jadi." Manami mengangguk lalu beranjak dari hadapan teman SMP nya itu.

Pekerjaannya setiap hari semakin berat saja. Ia tidak mengurus banyak orang memang. Tapi, jika ia dihadapkan satu orang dengan penyakit yang belum diketahui, bukankah itu lebih berat dari menangani sepuluh pasien pengidap DBD?

"Aku pulang." tangan mungilnya memutar knop pintu lalu menutup pintu apartemennya begitu ia masuk ke dalam. Apartemennya terlihat sepi. Ia menghela nafas dan beranjak ke ruang tengah apartemen itu.

Manik amethyst-nya menatap sosok yang tak asing di matanya sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah sambil menyesap secangkir teh hangat.

"Lama sekali, Manami." tanpa menjawab ucapan sinis itu, Manami segera duduk di samping pria itu. "M-maaf. Takebayashi-kun kewalahan menghadapi penyakit yang belum diketahui dimanapun itu. A-aku juga ikut membantu untuk menenangkannya ketika kejangnya kambuh."

Tangan Asano menarik kepala Manami untuk bersandar di bahunya, "Lalu, bagaimana perkembangannya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, "Menurutku malah tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Kesehatannya mulai menurun. Dan, baik aku maupun Takebayashi-kun, kami sama sekali belum bisa menemukan obat yang tepat." jelas Manami sambil kembali membuka lembar coret-coretan obat miliknya.

"Mau teh milikku?" disodorkannya secangkir teh yang tampak masih penuh ke Manami yang langsung meneguknya perlahan. "Aku sendiri jadi khawatir pada Rio yang semakin memburuk kondisi mentalnya." Asano menghela nafas panjang, "Ia masih fokus terhadap apa yang ia ajarkan ke para murid, hanya saja.. mentalnya makin memburuk saja."

Manami berdiri dari duduknya, "Aku mandi dulu. Kepalaku penat sekali." ia berlalu meninggalkan Asano Gakushuu yang hanya terdiam saja. Ia tahu, kekasihnya itu sedang dirundung perasaan bersalah yang kalut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

SREEK

"Jadi selama ini kau tidak minum obatnya, Karma-kun?!" si surai merah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Manami yang jelas marah akibat perbuatannya. "Apa aku harus menyuntikkan obat ke infusmu, Akabane Karma?!" Manami frustasi menghadapi pasien yang juga salah satu teman, ah bukan teman, mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Kau pikir sajalah, Manami. Apa gunanya aku minum obat, jika toh akhirnya aku mati?" sinis Karma sambil memainkan ujung selimutnya. "Lagipula, Rio juga bisa menikah dengan Sugaya jika aku mati."

Tangan Manami mengepal kuat. Air matanya sudah di ujung mata, "Aku dan Takebayashi-kun sedang berusaha. Bisakah kau.. setidaknya hargailah usaha kami dengan berjuang untuk hidupmu sendiri, Karma-kun." gadis itu berusaha menekan suaranya sendiri agar tidak bergetar atau malah membentak _prankster_ kelas E itu.

Karma hanya mendengus lalu tertawa mengejek, "Orang sepertimu tidak akan bisa memahamiku, Manami."

"Aku bisa!"

"Hee, yang benar?" manic mercury Karma bergulir menatap sepasang amethyst itu dengan tajam, "Kau berhasil mencapai tujuan hidupmu. Menjadi seorang dokter sekaligus ilmuwan. Kau juga akan menikah dalam jangka waktu dekat ini. Tinggal menunggu aku mati saja, kan? Aku malah jadi penghalangmu nih." Manami membulatkan matanya. Perkataan Karma barusan, sungguh, itu menyakiti hatinya. "Itu artinya, sebentar lagi kau akan punya keluarga sendiri. Hidup bahagia dibawah nama 'Asano'. Hidupmu juga terjamin. Bukankah itu sudah jadi jurang perbedaan antara kita, Manami?"

"B-bukan seperti itu, Karma-kun."

"Dan, kau lihat sendiri aku. Oke, aku akui aku berlimpah materi. Otakku jenius. Aku juga tampan. Aku mampu melakukan apapun yang aku mau." anak tunggal keluarga Akabane itu terdiam sejenak, "Nyatanya aku justru terhalang dengan penyakit apa ini. Semua yang di dekatku menghilang ketika dibutuhkan. Bahkan, di saat seperti ini, orang tuaku malah meniggal. Kau juga meninggalkanku demi Asano. Rio sendiri malah terjebak dalam fantasi yang ia buat. Ia mencintaiku, katanya. Tapi, ia tak peduli jika aku akan mati. Ya, tentu saja ia tak peduli. Ia masih punya Sugaya. _Mattaku_ , hidup apa sih yang sedang kujalani ini?" Karma frustasi. Ia mengacak kasar surai merahnya sendiri. Matanya berkaca. Isaknya mulai terdengar pelan.

Dua tangan mungil menangkup wajahnya dan mendongakkannya, "Aku, Takebayashi-kun, dan Gakushuu akan ada di dekatmu sampai kau sembuh. Pegang ucapanku, Karma-kun." kaca di mata Karma runtuh mengaliri pipinya. Manami paham. Ia menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkannya melepas frustasi yang mengekangnya selama ini.

" _Arigato_ , Manami."

.

.

* * *

.

.

TING TONG

Dengan lemah, gadis bermarga Okuda itu menyeret langkahnya menuju pintu apartemen dan membukanya.

"N-Nakamura-san?" di hadapannya seorang gadis bersurai pirang, tampak rapuh dan hanya mengangguk pelan, "A-ah, masuklah."

Dua cangkir teh hangat di sajikan di atas meja ruang tengah apartemen milik Manami, "Maaf mengganggumu, Manami-cchi." si surai pirang membuka suara untuk pertama kalinya, "Asano-kun memintaku beristirahat sejenak dan menyarankan agar aku datang ke apartemenmu."

Manami tersenyum tulus, "Tak apa kok. Lagipula, jarang kan kita bisa bicara empat mata seperti ini?"

"Padahal kau sedang cuti karena sakit demam."

"A-ah, tidak kok tidak. B-besok aku mulai kerja lagi." elak Manami yang jadi salah tingkah karena Nakamura berhasil mengenainya, "Jadi, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

Helaan nafas milik Nakamura terdengar, "Bagaimana keadaan, Karma-kun? Kudengar, kesehatannya makin memburuk."

Si gadis kacamata menaruh gelasnya ke atas meja, "Aku yakin, Gakushuu pasti pernah memperingatkanmu agar tidak terlalu memikirkan Karma-kun." celetuk Manami. "Tapi, yah memang seperti itulah adanya. Kami sempat membuat sedikit kemajuan, walau akhirnya kembali berhenti." jelas Manami sendu.

 _Sapphire_ milik Nakamura kembali berkabut, "Aku mencintainya. Menyayanginya. Bahkan lebih dari apapun. Aku benar-benar ingin ia bisa sehat dan tertawa di sampingku lagi. Bukan lemah dan berputus asa seperti sekarang." Nakamura menyeka airmata yang mulai turun dari matanya, "Bahkan ia mengira aku selingkuh dengan Sugaya. Padahal tidak. Memang benar jika kami dijodohkan. Tapi, perjodohan itu akan batal jika Karma kembali sehat. Dan aku ingin ia kembali sehat." kali ini Nakamura terisak dan menghambur memeluk Manami yang sigap menangkapnya.

"Aku dan Takebayashi-kun akan berusaha sekuat mungkin, Nakamura-san."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Asano meletakkan beberapa novel yang baru saja ia tamatkan kemarin. Beberapa _manga_ keluaran terbaru juga ia taruh di samping novel tadi. Manik mercury Karma mengikuti dengan bingung, "Itu.. Itu untuk apa?"

Sebuah decihan keluar dari mulut Asano, "Untuk mengusir kebosananmu, tentu saja. Kau bosan kan?" Karma mengangguk gamang. Ia masih tidak paham. "Tch, baiklah, ayo kita mainkan game PSP terbaruku. Ini G*d of War 10 loh." dilemparnya sebuah PSP ke pangkuan Karma yang langsung berbinar senang.

"Uwaaahh, padahal aku sudah mengincar ini." serunya lalu mulai memainkan PSP milik Asano.

Sang kepala sekolah Kunugigaoka tertawa bangga, "Masalah game? Serahkan saja pada Asano Gakushuu yang paling ahli." ujarnya yang langsung dapat timpukan bantal milik Karma.

"Aku lebih pro daripada kau, mengerti?"

Asano menjitak pelan kepala sahabatnya itu, "Makanya, berjuanglah untuk tetap hidup. Setelah itu kita lombakan siapa yang pantas menerima gelar 'paling ahli game' se-Kunugigaoka ini."

Karma tertawa senang. Ia mengangguk mantap, "Aku akan berusaha kok." ujarnya yakin.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Manami mengiyakan, ketika Nagisa dan Kaede, istrinya, meminta masuk untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya.

"Waa, Nagisa! Mana bayinya?" Kaede langsung menjitak kepala Karma yang hanya dibalas ringisan kecil. "Kalian sudah menikah kan? _Omedeto_!"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Karma?" tanya Nagisa sambil meletakkan beberapa makanan dan buah-buahan di meja samping ranjang Karma.

"Huh, keadaanku? _Sugee_! Kau tau, sekarang aku punya tentakel loooh."

"KARMA?!"

Dua tentakel merah keluar pelan dari balik tengkuk sang Akabane. "Mereka bertanya padaku, ingin jadi seperti apakah aku?" Nagisa dan Kaede menahan nafas menunggu lanjutan Karma. "Aku menjawab, aku ingin menjadi lemah bersama tentakel ini. Biar saja yang kuat adalah tubuhku, asal tentakel ini lemah bersamaku."

"Lalu?" Kaede mulai tidak sabar dengan cerita yang digantung-gantung Karma.

Karma tersenyum manis, "Ia seperti milik Koro- _sensei_." ujarnya sambil memainkan tentakelnya, "Aku rasa, aku akan mengajar di akademi Kunugigaoka. Sepertinya, ini akan jadi asik." lanjut Karma sambil mempertahankan senyumnya.

"P-penyakit Karma-kun, entah kenapa justru menumbuhkan tentakel ini secara alami. J-jadi, aku rasa ini tidak bisa dicabut seperti milik Kaede atau Itona." imbuh Manami yang berdiri di samping Asano, yang kebetulan ikut menjenguk si merah itu. "Lagipula, penyakit itu menghilang spontan setelah tentakel itu muncul."

"Hn, aku pikir, Akabane bisa langsung mengajar begitu ia siap." ujar Asano sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang sempat melorot.

"Waa, _arigato_ , Asano-kun."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Manik violet itu kembali meneliti tiap baris data diri milik Akabane Karma. Istrinya setia duduk di sampingnya sambil mengutak-atik rumus obat.

Usia pernikahan Asano Gakushuu dengan Okuda Manami baru saja berumur seminggu setelah Karma mulai mengajar di SMP Kunugigaoka. Bukan pernikahan yang mewah, walaupun Asano Gakuhou merengek pada sang anak untuk menyelenggarakan pesta pernikahan termewah se-Kunugigaoka. Pernikahan mereka terselenggara secara khidmat, romantic, dan penuh nostalgia. Hanya perasaan hangat yang tercurah di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Karma-kun di sekolah?" tanya Manami sambil tetap fokus pada hitungannya.

Gakushuu menoleh sekilas, "Ia baik-baik saja. Dan bisa kau duga, ia mengajar dengan sadis."

Manami terkikik mendengar ucapan sewot suaminya, "Kayaknya kau kesal sekali. Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Tidak, tentu saja. Bahkan, Rio pun mulai menunjukkan perubahan mental yang semakin membaik. Yah, itu sangat menguntungkan." ujar Gakushuu sambil meletakkan kepalanya di paha sang istri. Kacamata yang selalu bertengger membantu matanya, sudah dicopot duluan. "Semoga Akabane benar-benar membaik."

Surai pirang strawberry miliknya diacak Manami pelan, "Tolong bantu ia menjaga emosinya agar tetap stabil ya, Gakushuu?" pintanya sambil menyodorkan jari kelingking.

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah Asano Gakushuu. Ia menyambut sodoran kelingking Manami, "Aku janji, aku akan berusaha."

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yah, you know 'fin'? It's mean finish, y'know.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ih, masih dibaca ih..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ya udah, nih 'Omake'.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _OMAKE_**

Gundukan tanah itu masih terlihat segar. Kaede tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis yang bisa jebol kapan saja. Nagisa merangkul bahu Kaede erat. Yukiko sudah terus menangis dari rumah, kata Sugino. Terasaka saja bisa ikut sesak saat sang istri, Kirara, memberitahu kabar lelayu ini. Irina- _sensei_ dan suaminya sudah datang sejak awal sebelum para pelayat yang lain bermunculan. Manami menggandeng Gakushuu yang hampir bunuh diri karena kabar ini tadi pagi.

Pagi ini, 1 Januari, Akabane Karma meninggal karena penyakit komplikasi yang menyerangnya mendadak jadi kanker otak stadium akut. Dan, Nakamura Rio menyusul tak berselang lama dari kematian Karma. Akibatnya masih belum diketahui. Tapi, dugaan terkuat adalah karena mentalnya yang tidak stabil.

"Ini pasti karena aku." desis Gakushuu tajam. Air matanya mengalir pelan dan lenyap diseka tangannya.

"Bukan. Ini bukan salahmu." Manami menarik nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "Terakhir kali ia cek kesehatan, ia lulus sehat walau hanya 90%." jelas Manami.

"Apa kau pikir mereka akan tenang di sana?"

"P-pasti, tentu saja. Mereka akan bersatu abadi di sana, Gakushuu."

.

.

 **Finit**

 **(asli ga boong).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Upupuupu, maafkan daku yang malah akhirnya membunuh KaruRi. Padahal planning awal Cuma Karmapret yang mati. Entah kenapa malah aku membunuh Rio juga. Trusan, entah kenapa malah berakhir AsaNami. Ini diluar jalan awalnya T,T.

Uhm, seperti biasanya. Oneshoot-ku pasti agak susah dicerna di lambung *eh salah* di otak, maksudnya.

Gini…

* * *

 **-Behind the Stoty-**

 **Manami tuh dulunya pacar si Karmapret. Tapi, karena si Asano yang emang** ** _keukeuh_** **dari sononya, ia lebih memilih Asano, yah atas alasan pribadi tentunya. Haa, sejak itu, Karma yang kerjanya sebagai birokrat, entah kenapa kena penyakit yang tidak diketahui asal mula dan obatnya.**

 **Si Karmapret ngga langsung nyerah ululu gitu aja. Dia berjuang buat tetep hidup, walaupun tujuan hidupnya sudah tidak ada. Di situlah datang si Rio, seorang guru SMP Kunugigaoka, yang habis move on dari Nagisa. Dianya suka sama Karma. Diterima. Udah berjalan hampir sampai ke pertunangan, sakitnya Karma makin parah. Nah nah, di situ Rio depresi berat. Setelah tersakiti *eciee* oleh Nagisa, sekarang malah Karma kena karma.**

 **Karma sendiri mulai putus asa. Orang tuanya meniggal, Okuda malah mau nikah sama Asano, Rio udah dijodohin sama Sugaya. Di situ dia merasa sedih *uihihihi*. Tapi, Manami tetep semangatin dia, dan Gakushuu menyemangati Rio. Tujuannya agar mereka bisa hidup bareng lagi gitulah. Yah, sebagai teman yang baik.**

 **Na, pas udah baik semua. Terkontrol semua. Malah Karma sama Rio mati. Naaaa, gituu.**

 **-end-**

* * *

Naaa, malah Misa jadi spoilerkan? *spoiler ga guna*. Behind the story nya udah jadi oneshoot berbeda T,T

Kan ga jadi misterius gitu T,T

Borooossss.

Oke, thanks for read hal gaje ini.

Reviewnya ya, _onegaishimasu_!

,


End file.
